50 Reasons - 40 CalledTexted The Wrong Person: Fated Love
by GlowySweetFab
Summary: Rick Grimes has made a major life change after getting his heartbroken, leaving behind the only home and family he's ever known for a new start in L.A. Then one lonely Friday night Rick receives a text that changes everything. - Apart of the 50 Reasons prompt from the Tumblr RichonneJustDesserts - Also I added a cover to this story that was made by Vesta07 on Tumblr
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is my contribution to the 50 Reasons prompt that took place on Tumblr hosted through Richonnejustdesserts

I am a little late but I was motivated to finish because The Walking Dead Season 8 premieres this Sunday! Whoo! A huge thank you to Vesta07 on Tumblr for the cover image

So I hope you all like it. Questions, Comments, Criticisms are greatly appreciated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rick Grimes roared with triumph at the monster, meaty sandwich he had just prepared. It was certainly Instagram worthy. _Is that what Sophia called it?_ Rick thought to himself as he remembered his niece saying the phrase several times. Rick picked up his phone and snapped a pic of the sandwich. He looked at the picture and decided that the monstrous, meaty, condiment filled sandwich complete with an olive through a toothpick on top and a crisp, Kosher dill pickle spear on the side, neatly placed on a white, ceramic plate was indeed, Instagram worthy.

Rick fiddled with the app on his phone just the way Sophia had showed him and the picture was displayed on his page, caption reading _"Now that's a sandwich."_ Rick grinned at his handy work and put his phone in his pocket. He grabbed the sandwich, stopping at the fridge to grab a beer, and then walked around the counter that separated the kitchen from the living room. He put the sandwich on the coffee table and flopped onto his leather couch. Just as he did his phone buzzed in his pocket.

 _Vvvbbbtttt_

He leaned back to retrieve it from his pocket. Rick smiled as he looked at the screen, he unlocked his phone and opened the text from his niece.

 _"Is that enough meat for you, Uncle Rick? XD"_

 _"You're just jealous, kiddo. :P"_ Rick texted back, laughing to himself.

He put his phone down and grabbed the remote, turning on _ESPN._ _,_ Rick took a bite from his sandwich as the sports channel filled the quiet space of his new home with the highlights.

 _Vvvbbbtttt_

Grabbing the phone Rick looked at and unlocked it and opened the text from his niece.

 _"Yea, I am actually. I wish you were here. I would love a piece."_

 _"I miss you, Uncle Rick."_

Rick smiled sadly at the text. He stayed with his sister, Carol and her family after his own life imploded for nearly half a year. It was wonderful bonding with his niece but he decided it was time to get off their couch and find his own life. So, he moved across the country to California and had been there for exactly two weeks.

 _"I miss you too, Sophie pants."_

His phone vibrated in his hand.

 _"Smell ya later."_

Rick laughed and placed his phone back on the table and settled in for some highlights. He grabbed his beer and took a swig, sighing in contentment. The sports highlights were just getting to basketball when his phone once again…

 _Vvvbbbtttt_

Rick frowned, wondering who it could be. It was from a number he didn't recognize at all. Rick didn't really want to open a text he didn't know from who. It could be from his ex, whose number he'd blocked. He tossed the phone back on the table and settled back into his couch.

 _Vvvbbbtttt_

Rick grimaced in annoyance as he reached for the phone. Same number again. Rick unlocked his phone and opened the text. Rick wasn't sure what he expected when he opened the message but it certainly wasn't what he saw when he did open it.

 _"Drea, do you think this dress is too sexy for a first date?"_

Attached was a picture of the most gorgeous woman Rick had ever seen. She was slender but her figure was curvy, clad in a slinky, crimson red dress that hugged every inch of her perfect body. Rick couldn't look away. _She most definitely works out_ , he thought as he observed her toned arms, one held her phone as it snapped her selfie. The other arm was raised high in the air above her head, holding her long, dreaded hair away from her face and neck. She had the most beautiful expressive eyes and luscious plump lips, every plane and arch of her face was perfect in fact.

Her umber hued skin glowed under the flash of the camera. Her second text revealed the back of the dress. It was an open back that plunged very low and two thin straps tied around her neck held the dress up. _Jesus Christ_ Rick thought to himself. Just then his phone buzzed in his hand startling Rick out of his reverie. The mystery woman sent another text.

 _"Andrea! I am supposed to meet this guy in an hour and a half."_

 _"What do you think?!"_

Rick didn't know what came over him as he wrote back to the mysterious beautiful woman concerned about her dating attire.

 _"I am not sure who Andrea is but your date is one lucky S.O.B if he gets to see you in that dress. It's beautiful. "_

Rick hit send and immediately regretted it. _I sound like such a pervert_. Rick thought to himself. He sighed loudly. _She's probably blocked me already-_

 _Vvvbbbtttt_

Rick unlocked his phone and opened the message.

 _"This seriously isn't Andrea? Drea are you fucking with me?"_

Rick again grimaced as he wondered what her reaction would be when she realized she had shown her fantastic self to a complete stranger.

 _"No ma'am, I am not your friend. I'm sorry."_

 _"I'm sorry if my comment about your dress was out of line too."_

Rick anxiously watched his phone, suddenly hoping the beautiful woman in red wouldn't block him or be mad at him.

 _Vvvbbbtttt_

 _"But you like the dress?"_

Rick stared at the text, confused, but he wrote back anyway.

 _"It looks incredible on you. Your date is a lucky man."_

 _"I truly envy whoever he is."_

 _"Well thank you... What should I call you?"_

 _"I am Rick. Rick Grimes and you are?"_

 _"I am Michonne Anthony. Its pronounced like Mee-shown."_

 _"Nice to put a name to that beautiful face."_

 _"I wish I could say the same. I mean it'd only be fair_

 _For me to see you, you got to see me."_

Rick stared at the message. He took a deep breath. Rick was grateful he had taken the time to shave today. He ran a hand nervously through his thick curly, brown hair. He turned the phone around and took the picture. _Not bad_ , He thought. Rick felt he was good looking enough, he was pleased that at least she would see how nice and toned he was. The brown shirt he wore was slightly fitted, showing off his flat stomach and toned arms. Rick sent the picture and waited.

 _"Well aren't you handsome. Your wife or girlfriend is certainly lucky."_

Rick laughed out loud. The sound reverberating off the walls of his sparsely decorated apartment.

 _"Thanks._ :D _I am not married. Haven't been in a relationship in a long time."_

Rick waited for a reply when suddenly his ringtone, an instrumental of Johnny Cash's Solitary Man, blared throughout the room. Michonne's number flashed across the screen. Rick was dumbstruck for a moment but he grabbed the remote and muted ESPN, while swiping his finger across his phone screen to answer it.

"Hello?" Rick answered breathlessly.

"Hello, Rick?" a sensual, husky feminine voice asked. Rick smiled.

"Yes ma'am. You have a beautiful voice, Michonne." Rick drawled, as he sat back on his couch.

Michonne giggled. "Thank you. Judging by the sound of your voice you're not from around here." She said.

Rick was practically luxuriating in the silky, sultriness of her voice, as he smiled to himself "Nope. I am from Georgia."

"Well Rick from Georgia, I hope it's okay that I called. I needed my hands free while I finish getting dressed." Michonne informed him.

"No, no it's not a problem at all. I was just sitting here, watching ESPN, eating a sandwich." Rick said, wondering what she could be doing with her hands.

"Exciting night, huh?" Michonne asked, chuckling softly into the phone.

"Yea." Rick replied, picturing Michonne, rubbing lotion over smooth, umber-hued skin.

"So, what brings you to LA? Are you an actor or something?" Michonne asked. Rick chuckled. "No, no. I have a home security company in Atlanta with my best friend but I needed a change of scene. So, I moved out here about two weeks ago to open a branch out here."

"Well LA is certainly a change of scene. How do you like LA life so far?" Michonne asked

Rick sucked in air and let it out in a whoosh "I don't get out much during the week, trying to get the company operational." He replied.

"Ah. Hey, hang out with me tonight!" Michonne exclaimed, excitedly. "We can have a little dinner and I could recommend some cool places for you to explore when you get time."

"You want me to come along with you on your date?" Rick asked incredulously, laughing at the thought.

Michonne laughed too. "I'm gonna cancel. It was a blind date and I wasn't entirely sold on the idea." She said with sigh.

"As if I am not a perfect stranger." Rick said, with a laugh.

"I know you more than I know him, Rick Grimes." Michonne said. "I am looking at your Instagram right now."

"How?" Rick asked frowning.

Michonne explained how to put the phone on speaker and then press the home button, so you can still use your phone and talk at the same time.

"Hmmm, that's interesting." Rick mumbled, as he searched his phone while still talking to Michonne. Her lovely voice now filling his home.

Michonne laughed. "How old are you exactly, Rick?" she asked. "You own a home security company?'

"Easy, I was very resistant to modern technology in my personal life." Rick said, chuckling. "Most of the cases we handle are cybercrimes as it is."

This only made Michonne laugh harder. "I totally understand, Rick. Don't worry. Oh, is this the infamous sandwich?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am." Rick said, gazing at his half-eaten sandwich. "You want a bite?"

"I am a vegan, Rick." Michonne said.

"Are you serious?" Rick asked, sitting up straight. "So, you don't wanna talk to me anymore?"

Michonne laughed again. A sound Rick now loved and adored. "I have friends who eat meat, Rick. Oh! We should go to this awesome Mexican vegan joint tonight…unless you're full from that sandwich of yours."

"I haven't really eaten it because I have been too busy talking to you." Rick said

"Perfect. Then you can dine with me." Michonne replied, he could her clapping her hands together.

"No offense, Michonne, but vegan food is gross." Rick said

"No, it's not. Have you ever tried it?" Michonne inquired

"No." Rick admitted, sheepishly.

"Then come out with me and I will show you. Plus, I'll wear that red dress you like." Michonne said, seductively.

"Really? Well I was only teasing before but if you're gonna wear that red dress-"Rick said smiling into the phone.

Michonne laughed "Yea right." She said. Michonne gave Rick the address and after exchanging hopeful good-byes, they disconnected. Rick hummed to himself as he looked at his reflection in the mirror. Rick combed his hair, changed into a nice shirt and headed out the door. He impulsively stopped by a florist on his way to the restaurant and picked out a nice bouquet for Michonne. It wasn't officially a date or anything but giving a beautiful woman flowers never hurt anything Rick reasoned.

The restaurant was a place called _Gracias Madre_ in West Hollywood. It was a quaint little place with a rustic, yet chic décor. The place was packed with trendy elites but also the stylish, bohemian hippie types. Sitting at the bar, standing out from the crowd Rick spotted her; wearing the now infamous red dress that hugged her curves and bared her luscious smooth back, sat Michonne. Rick couldn't help but watch her as she anxiously glanced around the restaurant. A vision in red, her dark skin luminous under the sensual low lighting, her ebony locs piled on top of her head, a delicate gold necklace adorned her slender neck, she sat perched on the stool, back arched slightly, long legs crossed, and her hand wrapped around a cocktail she hadn't yet touched.

"Goddamn."

 _God she's even more beautiful in person_. Rick thought. He willed himself to move next to her. As soon as Michonne spotted him her eyes lit up and she smiled. Rick could feel his heart beat faster. He gave her a clumsy grin.

"Hey there."

"Hey yourself. I see you found the place."

"That I did. It's interesting." Rick said, watching a woman with one side of her head shaved on the arm of a man with a giant mohawk move through the restaurant. Michonne giggled. "These are for you." Rick held up the delicate flowers.

"Oh Rick." Michonne said softly, taking the flowers from Rick. "These are beautiful." Rick watched her eyes closed as she inhaled the scent of white tulips.

"Not as beautiful as you." Rick slid into the bar stool next to her as someone vacated the seat. "Those pics you sent don't do you justice."

"I can say the same thing, Rick Grimes." Michonne said, eyeing him up and down. "Certainly, didn't capture how dashing you are."

Rick grinned, blushing. "I will take your word for it. Michonne." Testing her name on his lips.

Michonne grinned back at him. "Do you want a drink? Our table should be ready in a few minutes."

Rick ordered a beer. "So, this place is popular, huh?"

"Oh yea. My friend's cousin is the sous chef here and he's a culinary genius." Michonne said taking a sip of her drink. "It's packed like this every night. Does that surprise you from a place that doesn't serve meat?"

The bartender placed a Heineken in front of Rick. "A little." he said taking the lime out of his drink. "If the food tastes as good as it smells in here I will be mighty impressed."

"Oh, trust me. I never steer new people to LA wrong."

"I believe you." Said Rick with a smile, taking a swig from his beer. The twosome was interrupted when a waitress approached Michonne informing her their table was ready.

Rick stood immediately, hand outstretched to assist Michonne down from the high barstool. She took his hand and they locked eyes as she stepped down onto the floor, awe-struck by their first physical contact. Rick could feel his heart pounding in his chest again.

 _Damn. That's just from holding her hand._ Rick thought.

Rick didn't let go until Michonne's 6-inch heels were firmly on the ground. She stepped a little closer to Rick. "Thank you." Her voice soft and husky as she looked up at Rick.

"Your welcome." Rick replied, his voice low and gruff. They intertwined their fingers as they gazed into each other's eyes.

"Ahem." The waitress cleared her throat, watching the twosome flirt. Michonne giggled.

"Sorry." She told the waitress as she released Rick's hand following the woman to their table. Rick followed behind Michonne, appreciating the exquisite curve of her bare back, the richness of her brown skin, and of course that way that red dress hugged her body perfectly.

They reached the table and the waitress began placing menus on the table. Rick went around to Michonne's side and pulled out her chair.

"Why thank you, Mr. Grimes." Michonne purred at Rick, as she gracefully settled into her seat.

"It was my pleasure." Rick said, pulling out his own chair. The waitress rolled her eyes at the two dorks.

"I see you guys have drinks already so I will give you some time to look over the menu." She said.

"Thank you." Rick and Michonne said in unison, gazing at one another.

As the waitress scurried away, Rick and Michonne picked up their menus. As they looked through the menus they couldn't help stealing glances at one another.

"So, my vegan friend, what do you recommend?" Rick asked, looking at Michonne over his menu.

"I thought you'd never ask." Michonne said, placing down her menu. "Although I should ask are you allergic to nuts?"

"Nope."

"Good, because when you don't partake in dairy you have to be a little creative." Michonne said, grinning at Rick. "For the starter I would suggest their _Gorditas_. For the entrée, the _Flautas de Camote._ "

Rick smiled at Michonne. "That sounds perfect." He put his menu down just as the waitress returned and took their orders.

"So, uh, what made you go the vegan route?" He asked, as he took a drink from his beer.

Michonne took a sip from her own cocktail. Rick couldn't help but watch the way her lips embraced the straw as she sipped her beverage. She sat back in her seat.

"Oh wow, it's kind of a boring story. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"I seriously doubt anything about you is boring." Rick said. "Besides, I want to know everything about you."

Michonne smiled at him. "Well, I grew up in Fresno, California. My best friend, Maggie's family owned a farm. I used to help out there all the time." Michonne picked up her drink and swirled the contents around absentmindedly, as she told the story.

"When I was about 7, they had a piglet named, Violet. She was the runt of the litter and she couldn't eat with her brothers and sisters so they had to bottle feed her. Well, that responsibility was given to me. So as Violet got bigger, I of course loved her like she was my baby and she loved me too."

Rick listened intently as he quickly grasped where this tale was headed. He looked at Michonne, sympathetically.

"I should have known. Maggie's dad kept telling me not to get too attached to Violet. I would just say she's my baby, look at how she follows me around." Michonne laughed, sadly.

"Then one day, when I was like 10…" Michonne just looked at Rick. He got the message.

"I am sorry." Rick said, sincerely, his blue hooked into her dark brown ones.

Michonne smiled at him. "Thank you. It was really long time ago but it changed me." Michonne paused, placing her forearms on the table, leaning a little closer to Rick. "I really should have known. Maggie was like where did you think they were going?" Rick and Michonne laughed.

The waitress returned with the couples _Gorditas_ and Rick found that even after eating half a sandwich stuffed with all kinds of meat he was still hungry. They dug in.

"Not bad." Rick said, as he finished his appetizer.

"Well I am glad you enjoyed it. Want some of mine? I am not gonna eat all this."

"Sure." Rick smiled and handed Michonne his plate.

"So how did you get into the home security business?" Michonne asked, as she placed the remaining _Gordita_ on his plate.

"Gracias." Rick said as Michonne gave him back his plate. "My best friend, Shane and I always talked about joining the police academy. I have wanted to be a King's County Sheriff's deputy since I was a kid." He took a bite from his food.

"That was the plan but I met a girl." He said after swallowing, grimacing.

"Uh oh." Michonne said as she took a sip from her cocktail.

"Yeah, Lori. Fell madly in love with her freshman year of high school and she was my girl the whole 4 years. Lori didn't want to stay in King County though after graduation. Shane and I decided to join the force in ATL since she got into school there." Rick paused looking at Michonne.

"Lori didn't like that idea either, I am guessing."

Rick nodded as he finished the last _Gordita._

"So, Shane and me got into **_Georgia Tech,_** and when we were there our friend, Eugene had this great idea for a unique home security system. It's an AI system he created, basically you have a security guard in your home, only electronically." Rick said, waving his hands about as he spoke passionately about his project.

"Eugene can explain it better and the guy who does our PR. Shane and I bring our law enforcement expertise to the table." Rick paused.

"To be honest, I am not sure even how much that helps but, uh, we both invested our savings so we're part owners." Rick admitted, sheepishly.

Michonne laughed. "Oh, so that explains why you're one of the least tech savvy people I have met in a while and yet own a technology based company."

Rick had to laugh as well as he took a swig of his beer.

"I take it this career change made Lori happy." Michonne asked, once they finished laughing.

"It did. Which made me happy." Rick said, smiling sadly.

The waitress returned with their entrées and removed their used plates. When she was gone the two dug in putting their conversation on hold.

"So, is it gross?" Michonne asked watching Rick devour half his plate.

Rick looked down at his half empty plate and glanced over at Michonne's. She had barely made a dent in hers.

Rick looked at her. "It's all right." He said, unconvincingly nonchalant, shrugging.

Michonne laughed.

"It's really good actually." Rick admitted.

"You're not just saying that?" Michonne asked.

"I promise."

Michonne gave Rick one of her smiles that made his heart beat faster. Rick finished his meal and like with their starters Michonne shared her dinner with Rick. "I like a man with a good appetite. I cook a lot."

Rick smiled in reply and polished off the remaining _Flautas de Camote,_ proving just what a good appetite he had _._

"You never told me what happened with you and Lori, by the way."

"About 7 months ago, I found out Lori was having an affair." Rick said, looking at Michonne.

"Oh Rick, I am so sorry." Michonne said, sympathetically.

"We'd been growing apart but I never imagined she would do what she did." Rick shook his head recalling the last year's events.

Michonne reached across the table to take Rick's hand in hers. Rick could feel his heart pounding again _. Wow, this woman is gonna give me a heart attack._ Rick smiled as he gazed at Michonne.

"It happened. I did struggle with it for awhile."

"I hope it wasn't with anyone you knew." Michonne said, as Rick caressed the soft skin of her hand with his thumb. The caress sent tremors of pleasure all over his being. Rick watched Michonne squirm slightly in her seat. _She feels it too._ He observed happily.

"I am sorry, what did you say?" Rick asked. Michonne giggled, gently pulling her hand away.

"I said, I hope it wasn't with someone you knew." Rick smirked, knowingly. He sighed.

"Yea, it was actually, a very important client's wife."

"Rick, no!" Michonne exclaimed in disbelief.

Rick nodded chuckling at her shocked expression.

"So was she always –"

"No, Lori said she and Jessie, that's her name, just connected on that level." Rick said, with a shrug. "Lori handles all of our customer relations. Jessie's husband is a very respected surgeon in Atlanta and not to mention wealthy. Lori convinced Jessie, to convince her husband to use our security system in their practices and homes. It was a huge contract for us that we lost once Lori and Jessie's affair came to light."

Rick chuckled as he downed his beer, finishing it. "Pete, Jessie's husband, was furious. He snatched his business away from us, divorced Jessie, wanted full custody of their kids. It was a nightmare for Lori."

"A nightmare for Lori, what about you?" Michonne asked.

"Honestly, I am responsible too. I was working a lot. I didn't make enough time for us. That's why we grew apart." Rick said, looking from Michonne.

"Rick." Michonne said, gently. He looked back into her sweet brown eyes. "You didn't deserve to be cheated on." Rick was so captivated by this woman. Rick smiled at her.

"My sister said the same thing but it still took me a long time to get over it. I sold the condo we lived in, gave Lori the money and moved in with my sister and her family. Then 3 months ago, I decided I wanted a fresh start and honestly, it was weird working with Lori."

"I mean it's one thing not living with someone you used to love but it's another to work with them. My partners and I had been talking about opening a branch on the coast, just needed someone out here. So, here I am." Rick said grinning at Michonne. "Sitting across from you now, I can tell it was the best decision I ever made."

Michonne gave him her megawatt smile that melted his heart.

"Well, we'll have to send Andrea an Edible Arrangements for giving me the wrong number." Michonne said.

"Absolutely." Rick agreed.

The waitress cleared away their plates and they ordered another round of drinks. The beautiful couple made glorious small talk about Michonne's favorite restaurants in LA and Rick's strangest security breaches their AI system ever encountered. Rick learned that Michonne is a fashion designer.

 _I don't know the first thing about fashion_. Rick thought to himself, worried that such a glamourous woman wouldn't like his sense of style.

The waitress returned to retrieve their now empty cocktail glass and beer bottle. "Would you two like dessert this evening?" she asked.

Rick and Michonne looked at each other and then back at the waitress.

"Sure." They said in unison. Neither were ready for the night to end.

"I will order something I think you might like." Michonne said, smiling at Rick. Michonne placed an order for _Tres leches._ As the waitress hurried off Michonne turned to Rick with a grin.

"Are you really still hungry?"

Rick was stuffed. "Oh, yea I am really into all vegan food now." Rick said, grinning back at her.

Michonne laughed, resting her head in her palm as she smiled at him. "You're a terrible liar, Mr. Grimes."

"I didn't expect to get so full." Rick replied, with a laugh. "Plus, I am not ready for the night to be over."

"Me neither," Michonne admitted, bashfully. "but I actually have been craving this dessert. It's incredible. We can still find something to do after if you want."

"Yea?" Rick asked, watching her intently. Michonne held his gaze as she nodded, sensuously biting her bottom lip.

Rick groaned inwardly. _My God she doesn't even realize the effect she has on me._ _I just met this woman_.

The waitress returned at that moment with their dessert and two forks. Rick decided he had room for just a little more vegan food. It was a fluffy Mango-lime _Tres leches_ with a coconut whipped cream and he could see why it was Michonne's favorite dessert.

Rick swallowed a piece of the confection as he watched Michonne dig in. He couldn't believe she was still single and going on blind dates. "So, hey I told you about my sordid love life. What about you?"

Michonne paused in taking a bite of her dessert. "Not much to tell really. I was a bit of a late bloomer. Didn't have my first real boyfriend until college, mainly because between my dad and my brother I was forbidden from dating." Michonne took a bite of her dessert and after swallowing she continued. "His name was Gareth and we met at UCLA where I was taking law classes. I realized at the end of sophomore year that I didn't want be a lawyer, so I transferred to _Parsons_ in New York."

"That sounds impressive! That's the school in that reality show, right?" Rick said, as he licked away some cream from his lips.

Michonne laughed. "Yes, but before it was a reality show landmark it was the place to learn about art and fashion design. It still is. I was stunned when I got my acceptance." She smiled, recalling the time fondly, before her smile fell. "Gareth was shocked also. He tried to be supportive. We tried to do the long-distance thing. It didn't work out."

"After I graduated from _Parsons_ Maggie and I started our fashion company, _Horse n' Katana_." Michonne said, proudly, smiling at Rick.

He smiled. " _Horse n' Katana_?"

"Maggie is very passionate about horses and I do kendo."

Rick arched an eyebrow at her.

"It's Japanese fencing, basically, but more of martial style." Michonne said, polishing off their dessert. "My brother wanted to do martial arts and because I did everything he did, I ended up taking Kendo at the same dojo. You start off with a wooden sword and then eventually you graduate to a real katana, like samurais."

Rick swallowed the dessert he had momentarily stopped chewing to learn how deadly his beautiful date is. "Oh, so you could like slice me up if I ever made you mad." He teased.

Michonne giggled. "If you ever give me a reason, yes." She said jokingly.

"So, uh, did you design this dress?" Rick asked, his eye's traveling over her form. Michonne nodded, her expression coy.

"I can't wait to see your other work."

Michonne laughed. "This dress is not my usual aesthetic. I just wanted to try something new."

"You're incredibly talented, Michonne." Rick gushed, smiling at Michonne, gazing into her eyes.

"And you're incredibly sweet, Rick." Michonne said, returning Rick's smile.

"What about the ex? Was he incredibly sweet, too?" Rick asked, returning to topic _. How could anyone let this woman go_? He thought.

Michonne let out a sigh. "At first, when I was just an assistant at his firm trying to get the fashion line up and running. Then Mike, that's his name, became an investor in our company and he changed. Mike thought my ideas for an eco-friendly clothing line, not manufactured in the tradition of sweat shops was too ambitious. Looking back on it now, I know he didn't give me the money because he believed in me…he wanted to say I told you so."

Michonne ran her finger tips along the edges of her cloth napkin. "When Maggie and I paid him back after 3 months, he changed, treated me completely different. Almost like he resented me." She said, softly. "He had some business ventures that weren't doing so well at the time. I guess…"

"That's no excuse for how he treated you, Michonne." Rick said.

"I know that now," She said, smiling Rick as he echoed her earlier sentiments. "but I tried to make it work and that's when I saw the true Mike." Michonne gave a little shrug.

"How long has it been since…"

"A year." Michonne said, sitting back against her chair. "A whole entire year. So, Andrea, who is also our lawyer, set me up on a blind date."

Rick chuckled. "Which you never went on." Michonne giggled.

"Nope."

"I am so happy your friend gave you the wrong number."

"Me too." Michonne whispered, gazing into Rick's crystal blue eyes. Rick watched her fingers as they toyed with the delicate little chain around her neck, her fingers tips teasing the flesh of her plunging neckline. "It's been a long time."

"Yea, it's been a long time for me too." Rick said, his voice low and gruff, now completely unable to take his eyes off Michonne. Michonne crossed her legs, and he could feel her shoe gently brush against his legs as she did.

Rick leaned in closer as if he were about to speak, but was interrupted by the waitress who came to collect their dessert dish and leave their bill.

As she walked away, Rick snatched away the check just as Michonne was reaching for it.

"No way, am I letting you pay."

"Rick, you don't have to pay for the whole check. Don't be so old-fashioned."

"I am old-fashioned about some things." Rick replied, as he put his credit card in the check folder and wrote in his tip. "The guy should pay on the first date."

"So, this is officially a date?" Michonne asked.

"I would like it to be." Rick said, waving the waitress over.

The waitress collected the check folder, opening it to see if it was card or cash. "I will be right back with your credit card, Mr. Grimes." She said and scurried off, smiling over the generous tip.

"Well you did bring me flowers." Michonne smiled at Rick. "I guess this is a date." She shook her head at him. "What am I going to do with you, Rick Grimes?"

"Anything you want." Rick replied with a wink. The two shared a laugh as the waitress returned with Rick's credit card.

"You two have a lovely evening." She said before leaving their table for good.

"We will." Michonne said, looking at Rick. "So I think we should-"

"Chonne?!"

At the sound of her name, Michonne and Rick both looked around at a young woman standing a few feet from their table. A petite, Latin woman sporting a high ponytail, pleather jacket, crop top, and tight black pants. She marched over them to, her combat boots creating a soft thud as she made her way through the thinning crowd over to them.

Michonne stood up as she got closer, smoothing down her red dress. "Rosie!" she exclaimed, her arms outstretched. The two women embraced, hugging tightly before the woman with the high ponytail pulled away, holding Michonne at arm's length, looking her up and down.

"Oh my God! Look at you, mamacita. Te ves caliente!"

Michonne laughed and pulled away. "Thank you, Rosie. As do you!" Michonne looked at Rick, who nodded in agreement, smiling. "Uh Rosie, this is my date, Rick Grimes. Rick this is one of my besties-"

"Since pre-K" Rosie interjected, laughing.

"Since pre-k, Rosita Espinosa." Michonne finished with a laugh. Rick stood and he and Rosita shook hands.

"Shit, I am sorry if interrupted, you guys." Rosita apologized.

"No, we were just about to take off." Michonne explained.

"Hmmm, I could have sworn Drea said the guy she was fixing you up with was black." Rosita said absentmindedly, checking her phone.

Rick and Michonne smirked at each other.

"Well-" Michonne started, clearing her throat.

"Oh Chonne, you guys should come to Daryl and Jesus's party tonight!" Rosita said excitedly. "I am on my way there. It's like, an impromptu thing, probably Jesus's idea. I just popped in to pick up Martinez. Oh my God, he's taking forever. Be right back guys."

Rosita huffed and walked away toward the bar. Rick and Michonne watched her stomp away. Michonne turned to him laughing.

"I am sorry, but that's Rosie."

Rick shook his head. "No problem, she seems cool." He said looking at Michonne. "Uh, did she say party at Daryl and Jesus's?"

Michonne chuckled as she grabbed her clutch. "Yea, you'll see…I mean if you wanna go that is."

"I told you. I am not ready for the night to be over." Rick drawled, stepping closer to Michonne. He practically luxuriated in the warmth radiating from her.

"Me neither." Michonne said, stepping closer to him, looking deep into his eyes.

"Oh my God! You're so slow." Rosita huffed, as a tall Latin man followed behind her.

"Rosie, I was working!"

"Whatever." Rosita said, rolling her eyes she made her way back to Rick and Michonne. "Chonne, you remember my cousin, Martinez."

"Of course, I do. I was telling Rick earlier that you're the sous chef here." Michonne said reaching up to hug Martinez.

"Hey Chonne." Martinez said embracing her, as he pulled away he looked her up and down. "Guau! Michonne you look stunning!"

Michonne laughed. Rick frowned at the way Martinez's gaze lingered over Michonne's form. Rick shifted beside Michonne.

"Gracias, this is my date Rick Grimes."

Rick and Martinez shook hands. "I really enjoyed the food." Rick said.

"Gracias. Man." Martinez said, smiling, finally tearing his eyes away from Michonne.

"Great. Everyone knows everyone. We ready to bounce now?" Rosita asked, as she turned away walking to the exit. Michonne took an Uber to the restaurant so she decided to ride with Rick. Rick would follow Rosita.

"So, did Martinez checking out my dress bother you?" Michonne teased. Rick kept his eyes on the back of Rosita's Tesla as he navigated his pick up truck through LA traffic on a Friday night.

"He wasn't checking out your dress."

Michonne laughed.

"A little." Rick admitted, taking his eyes off the road to look over at her. "But I can hardly blame him."

"Judging by your friend's reactions you don't get this dolled up often?"

"Not for the last year. I was in a fashion slump." Michonne sighed. "That whole thing with Mike made me care less about one of the things I love most." She chuckled sadly.

"I grew a beard." Rick said

"A beard?"

Rick nodded glancing over at Michonne.

"A huge, grizzly Adams kinda thing, but bigger."

"I would have loved to see that."

Rick laughed. "My niece took a million pictures and put them on her Instagram. She was the only one who thought I looked cool." He recalled, fondly. "I shaved it though after my sister called it a gross, depression beard."

"Your sister sounds amazing." Michonne said.

"Carol is pretty amazing. She got me out of it, you know?"

"I know what you mean." Michonne agreed, looking out the window. The cityscape was beginning to fade as they approached the hills of Hollywood.

"Who got you out?" Rick asked after a short silence, wanting to look at Michonne but as the roadway curved he knew it was better to keep an eye on where he was going.

"Maggie." Michonne answered, taking a deep breath and then exhaling. "I was wallowing in my sadness over Mike and Maggie was…is madly love with this amazing man named, Glenn. She felt like she couldn't be happy around me." Michonne paused, playing with her necklace. "When Glenn proposed, Maggie was scared to tell me and that's when I snapped out of it. She's my best friend. I want her to be happy and I want to share in her joy."

Rick reached over and squeezed her hand. Michonne intertwined her fingers in his, holding hands. They smiled at one another before Rick returned his attention to the highway, they were making a steady climb up the hills.

"Daryl Dixon, that name sounds familiar." Rick said, running his thumb over Michonne's hand. He could see they finally reached some homes…well homes is an understatement. Mega mansions is the more accurate description.

"That may be because he has a very successful chain of motorcycle customization shops called, Dixon Cycle. He has a reality show about the L.A. shop, _Ride_. Then there was that whole controversy about him being bi-sexual a few years ago."

"That's why that name sounds familiar, Shane loves that show. The first real money we made, Shane went and brought a Harley-Davidson then he had it tricked out at the Dixon Cycle in Atlanta."

Rick laughed suddenly. Michonne looked over at him.

"What's so funny?" Michonne asked

"He crashed it like a month later."

"Oh Rick, that's not funny." Michonne giggled, simply because Rick's laugh was contagious. She gave his hand, which she was still holding, a shake. "He could've gotten hurt."

"I am sorry. I promise he's fine, he barely got a scratch. He admits the whole thing was his fault. Shane was driving like a daredevil and destroyed all that work on his bike." Rick shook his head, remembering the once beautiful piece of machinery reduced to a tangled mess.

"That sucks, must have cost him thousands of dollars."

"It was the best day of Shane's life."

Michonne laughed. "Really? How so?"

"He met his girlfriend, Sasha. She's a firefighter and her unit was the first to get to the accident site." Rick squeezed Michonne's hand gently. "He said that accident was the best thing to ever happened to him." Rick glanced over at Michonne and found her beautiful brown eyes already looking at him. He brought her hand up to his lips, softly kissing the back of it.

Michonne smiled at him as they pulled up behind Rosita's car. She pulled through a massive iron wrought fence and drove up a long driveway. At the top was sat a truly resplendent mansion, neon lights splayed across the front of the home. There was also an array of cars parked in the front. The air was filled with the dull thud of music that was blaring inside the mansion. There were also people milling around out front, smoking cigarettes, and making out.

Rick parked his pick up next to Rosita's tesla. He pulled Michonne's hand to his lips again, kissing it quickly. "Wait right here, baby." Rick drawled as he got of the truck and made his way around to Michonne's side. He opened the door and held out his hand for her. Michonne grinned at him as she gripped his hand, and carefully stepped down from the high bed of the truck.

"I have to say, I am very impressed with your southern hospitality." Michonne cooed, grinning up at Rick. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure." Rick said, his tone was gruff and sexy, gazing down at the beauty standing mere inches from him. Michonne fluttered her eyelashes at him, running her fingers along the seam of his dress shirt. Rick was seriously going to suggest they blow off the party when…

"Hey! You two gonna make goo goo eyes at each other all night? Come on!" Rosita shouted at them, as she made her way to the front door. Martinez was right behind her.

"Don't let her spoil your fun guys!" He said, laughing.

Michonne giggled and moved away from the truck, with Rick slipping his arm through hers.

"Maybe you should be paying attention cousin, so you can see how a man is supposed to treat a woman." Rosita told him.

"What?!" Nobody is smoother with the ladies than me." Martinez says. Rosita rolls her eyes as she pushes the door open.

"I saw that." Martinez said.

The second Rosita opened the door music filled the air outside the mansion. _The Gutter Brothers – House of Ill Repute_ shook the house, the floors and walls vibrated as if alive. The foyer was filled with people dancing, drinking, or nestled into corners, blue neon lights painted everyone with an otherworldly glow, the disco ball above made them all sparkle, sending holographic light all over the room.

"Oh my God, Jesus can put a party together so fast! It's ridic!" Rosita shouted over the music, wiggling her body to the music. She began to move through crowd with Martinez in tow. Rick and Michonne grasped hands as they followed.

"I bet our hosts are by the bar!" Michonne shouted to Rosita, who nodded in agreement.

"Whoa guys, I am gonna catch up with you later!" Martinez shouted, making eye contact with a woman dancing against the wall, smiling at him.

"Ugh, Martinez, your taste level…" Rosita frowned, pushing through people in search of the bar.

Martinez grinned at his cousin. "See ya, later." He said, dancing over toward the woman, his hips swaying in time to the music.

After making their way through more people they came across a room, still bathed in neon blue light but a white bar, with frosted glass ran the length of the room. Plush velvet couches were situated on the other side of the room where people sipped cocktails or engaged activities that ranged from recreational to sexual.

"Woo! We found the bar!" Rosita said, turning to Rick and Michonne. "I don't see the hosts but if we stake out here we'll find them. In the meantime, let's get wasted!"

Rick laughed as Rosita made her way to the bar, pushing through people to get to the bartender.

"Nah! I am not gonna drink. I am driving!" Rick told Michonne, shouting over the music.

"Babe, that's what Uber is for!" Michonne said, grinning up at him before she took his hand and led him to the bar. Rick smiled at his gorgeous date as she placed their drink order with the bartender.

Thirty minutes later, the trio had drinks and were feeling very good. Rosita was deep in conversation with a tall guy who had sandy brown hair. Rick, meanwhile, was relishing in his time with Michonne. The only way to hear anyone say anything in this party was to either shout at them or stand extremely close. Rick and Michonne stood extremely close, leaning against the bar, talking into each other's ear, inhaling one another's scent, inebriated on being this connected to someone again. Michonne, even in her 6-inch heels, had to angle her body just right so she could reach Rick's ear. He, of course, had no problem making sure to bend slightly so she wouldn't have to strain herself. Rick learned that she loved to workout, which he had already noticed.

"Maggie got me into running. We used to run together like every morning. What about you, Mr. Grimes?"

"Yea, I run too. A little weight training." Rick said, he said flexing his biceps as his drank his beer. Michonne shook her head, laughing at him.

"What am I gonna do with you, Rick Grimes?"

"Whatever you want." Rick replied in her ear, running his hand along Michonne's waist. He pulled back to look at Michonne, who was biting her bottom lip, looking up at him. Michonne ran fingers down the front of Rick's shirt, gripping, pulling him, inviting him to taste those plump lips. Rick leaned in and –

"Oh, I see how it is. You come to our house, drink our booze but not even say wassup to the hosts!"

Rick and Michonne looked up. Rosita laughed and threw her arms around a guy with shaggy, although obviously styled to be that way, brown hair, dressed in jeans, and a faded band tee.

"Oh my God, D! we looked everywhere for you!" Rosita said, with false concern, pulling away dancing to the music.

"Yea right!" He grinned at her.

Michonne pulled away from Rick to give him a hug as well. "Hey D!" she said, giving him a good squeeze and then pulled away to look at him. "I mean, come on, your pad is so massive we had to stop for some refreshments before we could resume the search." She joked.

"Yeah whatever!" Daryl said, looking Michonne up and down. "Girl, you look amazing! You make this?"

Michonne nodded, smiling.

"Holy shit, is that Michonne!?"

Rick turned to see another guy approaching with Martinez and the woman he had ditched them for earlier. The newcomer had long shiny brown hair and a perfectly coiffed, full beard. _This must be Jesus_. Rick thought to himself. Soon Jesus too had his arms wrapped Rick's date.

"You look amazing, Chonne." Jesus said, embracing her and then pulling away to look at Michonne's glowing face.

"Well so do you. Tom Ford?" Michonne asked, looking up and down at Jesus who was decked out in simple black slacks and a sapphire blue dress shirt.

"Yes. Ma'am." Jesus said. "At least someone noticed!" He said looking pointedly over at Daryl, who smooched at Jesus before taking a swig from his beer.

Jesus smiled at him before turning back to Michonne. "Now, all we gotta do is get you a date."

"Actually," Michonne said, pulling from Jesus and walking over to Rick. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. "I have one. Daryl, Jesus, this is Rick Grimes."

Rick stepped forward with his arm still wrapped around Michonne. "Hey, it's nice to meet you both." Rick said as he shook both of their hands.

"Michonne, why didn't you tell us you met someone, finally?" Jesus asked.

"Ugh, they just met tonight. Drea set them up on a blind date." Rosita said, dancing to _Key N Krates – Yes We Faded._ "They have been all over each other."

"Rosita!" Michonne gasped.

"Oh my God. The music is so good tonight." Rosita said, ignoring Michonne. "Much better than that classic country rock stuff Daryl played last time."

"You can thank me for that." Jesus said, laughing at his boyfriend's unamused glare at Rosita. She stuck out her tongue at him.

"Thank you!" Rosita smiled at him, dancing up to him. "I love it when you decide to throw random shin digs! I needed to dance tonight!"

"Uh, actually this party isn't so random." Jesus said, looking at Daryl, who gazed back at his boyfriend. "It's more of a celebration. Daryl proposed to me and I, of course, said yes."

"Ahhhh!" Rosita screamed.

"Oh my God!" Michonne squealed pulling from Rick's arm and hugging Daryl and Jesus again. Pulling back, she looked at Jesus. "Where is the ring!?"

Jesus threw his left hand up and out with a laugh, wiggling his fingers as the impressive _Cartier_ white gold band with diamonds pavé ring, caught the vibrant neon lights.

"D, you did good." Michonne said, winking at Daryl.

"Congratulations, to you guys." Rick said, as he walked away from the bar carrying a tray of champagne flutes filled with Cristal. "I think a night this amazing night needs a toast." He smiled at Michonne as she took a flute with the bubbling concoction. She smiled up at him, adoringly.

"I know I just met all of you tonight and you don't really know me -"

"Yet." Michonne chimed in, smiling up at Rick, who smiled back and wrapped his arm around her.

"But this night feels like the start of blossoming friendships and bright futures." Rick said, looking at Michonne before turning back to the group. "Congratulations, to Daryl and Jesus!"

"Wooo!" Rosita shouted, as everyone downed their champagne. Rick collected everyone's empty glasses and went to deposit them at the bar.

"Okay, Michonne this one holds some promise." Jesus said, watching Rick bring the glasses back to the bar. "Has he been properly vetted?"

"Yes. He was amazingly forth coming at dinner." Michonne turned to Jesus. "I have never felt this way before so quickly, about anyone." She confessed.

"Chonne!" Rosita called, rushing over to Jesus and Michonne. "I gotta pee. You two come with me."

"Why do I have to go?" Jesus asked, laughing as Rosita tugged on his arm.

"You think I am going to use the bathrooms open to the public? Hell no! Take me to the ones where none of these other people can go." Rosita demanded, hooking her arm through Michonne's arm.

"And why I do have to go?" Michonne asked, laughing at Rosita as well.

"Girl talk."

Michonne laughed. "Rick, we're going to the restroom. I will be right back." She called to him.

"I'll be here." Rick called after her, raising his beer. Michonne, Rosita, and Jesus disappeared into the ever-growing crowd as Daryl came to stand next to him at the bar. Daryl ordered another beer and turned to Rick.

"That was quite the toast man, thanks. Most people haven't been super accepting of the fact I am in love with a man." Daryl said, as the bartender plopped down his drink.

"Oh, trust me, I know how it is." Rick said, taking a swig from his own beer. "My friend growing up in Atlanta, Aaron is gay, it was tough for him coming out but he's married and happy now. Everyone should find happiness, I truly believe that."

Daryl nodded and took a swig. "I appreciate that." Daryl turned around to look Rick in the eyes. "Speaking of happiness, Michonne's happiness means a lot to me. She's the reason I stopped fighting my feelings for Jesus in the first place. I want her to be happy, too. I know it's a first date but you two seem pretty cozy already. I just want her to be happy."

"That makes two of us." Rick said. "At dinner tonight, she told me all about Mike and I would never do anything like that to her. Michonne is the most amazing woman I have ever met." He paused and looked at Daryl. "I was supposed to be falling asleep in front of my TV tonight and this vivacious woman texts me out of the blue. I have never really taken the concept of fate seriously until tonight." Rick confessed to Daryl.

"Andrea, didn't set you two up?" Daryl asked, surprised. Rick shook his head and told Daryl the whole story. Daryl laughed. "Well, Michonne must really like you. She has been avoiding the dating scene the way she avoids meat. Been an antisocial little thing until tonight." He revealed.

Rick smiled. "I am glad I make her feel comfortable."

Daryl and Rick talked for a while longer about their love lives, careers, and Rick was just telling him how his best friend destroyed his custom bike from Daryl's shop in ATL when he spotted Michonne, Rosita, and Jesus make their way through the crowd.

Rick and Michonne locked eyes instantly. Rosita went over to the guy she had been talking to at the bar. "Come on Spencer, I need to dance." She announced, dragging him away. Jesus came over and draped an arm around Daryl.

"You two have a nice chat while we were gone?" He asked Daryl.

"Yes honey, we did." Daryl said in a sing song voice. Jesus laughed. Daryl leaned over and kissed him on the lips.

Michonne slid her arms around Rick, her body was swaying to _Starboy by The Weekend_. "So, um, do you dance?"

"Yea, I dance." Rick drawled, his Georgia accent thick with desire as Michonne grinded against him. Michonne smiled at him and led him to area where people were dancing in front of a futuristic DJ stand, the DJ was decked out in a silver jump suit, that sat on a platform. Rick couldn't take his eyes off Michonne as she moved against him and he just moved with her. Where she went, Rick was there with her, moving against her, his hands on her hips. His fingers intertwined with hers. They were oblivious to other people around them as they danced through every track the DJ played. Rick and Michonne were both covered in a fine sheen of sweat as the next track come on, _Rhianna's Skin_ began to play. Michonne wrapped her arms around Rick, her body swaying, flush against his, looking deep into his eyes. Rick wrapped his arms around her placing his hand against her lower back, pulling her closer to him. Michonne could feel his hips grinding against hers in time to the music, she could feel how badly he wanted her. Michonne smiled at him, and placed a soft kiss on his neck. Rick groaned, and pulled Michonne closer, his palm resting her on the small of her bare back.

"Damn Baby." He whispered in her ear. Michonne pulled backed and giggled.

"What's wrong?" She asked, innocently, fluttering her eyelashes.

Rick laughed and pulled her closer. "I, uh, need the restroom." He said.

"I will show you where the bathroom is." Michonne said, sweetly, taking his hand and leading him through the crowd to an area of the house that was blocked off with velvet ropes. Two large men in black tees and jeans stood guard at each end of the rope.

"Hey Oscar" Michonne greeted one of the guards. "My friend and I need to use the restroom. We'll be really quick." Oscar smiled and unclipped one end of the rope.

"Thanks." Rick and Michonne said as they passed through and down a long corridor whose lights had been dimmed. The walls were decorated with expensive paintings and sculptures. There were also priceless pieces of memorabilia and iconography in glass cases. They reached a door at the end of the hall.

"That's the bathroom. I will wait for you right here." Michonne said, looking up at Rick.

"You're a lifesaver." Rick thanked her. He went into the restroom, willing his erection to go away so he could take a leak. _She must think I am some kinda horny teenager, getting hard from dancing._ Rick thought to himself as he drained his bladder. He washed and dried his hands and stepped out of the bathroom.

 _Damn, I am gonna get hard all over again._

Michonne's dark skin glowed under the low lighting, her skin glittering with sweat as she stood facing away from Rick, observing a piece of art. Rick remembered how soft and smooth her bare skin felt under his hands. The only thing he wanted at this moment was to explore every single inch of her.

"You are so damn beautiful."

Michonne turned around slowly and smiled at Rick. She took a few strides to stand in front of him wrapping her arms around him. Rick wrapped his arms around her and leaned down to meet her lips. The kiss was soft, sweet, and brief. Rick looked deeply into her eyes and he saw the same desire, the same longing. Rick met Michonne's lips again and this time the kiss was anything but sweet, soft, or brief. He pressed his lips hard against hers, before he runs his wet tongue along her bottom lip. Michonne parts her lips, moaning as their tongues meet, moving feverishly against one another.

Rick pulls Michonne into the bathroom as Michonne is pushing him inside. The door slams but Rick can barely hear it as he explores Michonne's body through the soft fabric of her dress, gripping her luscious ass, pulling her hips closer to his, grinding against her. Michonne's hands ran up and down his torso and finally her fingers weave in through his curls pulling Rick closer as she explores his mouth with her tongue. "I want you so bad." Michonne moans, against his lips as she grinds her hips against Rick, who was harder than ever. Rick pulls back so he can look at Michonne. They both hold each other tightly, panting in one another's arms.

"What's wrong, Rick?" Michonne asked, breathlessly.

"Are you sure you want to do this, baby?" He asked, searching her eyes for any doubt.

Michonne takes a deep breath. "I know we should go slow…but I don't want too." She says softly, staring into Rick's wide blue eyes. "I could lie to myself and say it's the cocktails making me so amorous but, it's you. It's you Rick. If you want me. You can have me."

Rick looks at Michonne for a minute before lifting her up in his arms, placing her on the sink's counter. Stepping between her legs Rick kisses her hard as his hands begin to push up the fabric of her dress. Moaning, Michonne pulls apart the ties that hold up her dress and Rick growls at the sight of her bare breasts. He lowers head and captures an ebony nipple in his mouth, sucking tenderly on the aroused flesh. Michonne cries out in pleasure holding his head against her breast, writhing against him.

Rick's fingers find the sheer black thong Michonne has donned for the evening, the thin fabric is soaked with her arousal. Rick moans, he pulls from the breast he has so lovingly suckled and quickly kissing Michonne's lips before descending on her other breast. Michonne giggles and moans in delight as Rick lavishes attention on her breast, his fingertips graze deliciously against her clit, making her shiver. Soon his hand pushes the thong to the side and his finger explores the soft, slick wet lips of her sex.

"Oh fuck, Rick."

Rick smiled against her breast and pulls away to kiss Michonne deeply on the lips. He gently eases one finger inside of her causing Michonne to arch her hips against his hand. Rick pulls away again to watch Michonne's face as he eases a 2nd finger inside of her tight, wet canal.

"Baby, you're so fucking tight." Rick moans staring into Michonne's eyes, as his fingers move easily inside her the more aroused she becomes, gently using his thumb to stimulate her clit.

Michonne moans arching her back, grinding her hips against his fingers. Rick can't take his eyes off her. The way her breasts bounce as she trembles in pleasure, cumming all over Rick's hand. "Fuck baby." He moans, pulling his hand slowly away. He brings his fingers to his lips, licking away her essence, savoring her sweetness.

Michonne whimpers. "Oh my God – " She gasps, as Rick pulls her to the edge of the counter, pushing up her dress more. Rick suddenly kneels in front of her.

"Rick!" She screams at the feeling of Rick's tongue flicking against her clit. The rest of his mouth descends against her, suckling at her clit, gently at first then more intently, and then gently again. If that wasn't enough Rick eased two fingers inside her again. "Holy shit, baby!" Michonne grips his shoulders as her hips rock hard against him.

"You taste so fucking good." He breathes against her sex before delving back in to drink more of her elixir. Michonne moans louder, her nails dig into his shoulders.

"Rick, Rick I am going to –" She cries out as pleasure shoots like fire through her body. Rick has a bruising grip on her ass, drinking every drop of her sweetness, as Michonne collapses back against the vanity mirror, panting hard.

Rick stands up to look at her. She looks like a very satisfied woman. Her eyes are closed, her dreads have come undone from the elegant updo she styled them in, sweat glistens on her skin, her mouth is slightly agape. Rick licks her cream from his lips before gently planting a kiss on Michonne's bottom lip.

"Are you okay beautiful?"

Michonne opens one eye and grins at him. "I just need a minute. I want to take care of you too." She says before closing her eyes again.

Rick smiles at her, running his hands up and down her thighs. He caresses her stomach and gently squeezes her breasts. "I want you to come home with me. I want to make love to you in my bed." He says staring down at her. He bends down and presses a kiss to her belly. "I am not far from here baby. We can be at my home in 8 minutes."

"You have a house in this neighborhood?" Michonne asks, sitting up on her elbows, panting slightly.

"Well not as nice as this one. I just moved into it." Rick said, smiling at her. He placed a kiss on her lips. "I do have a very nice, California king size bed and these fancy cotton sheets I got as a going away present."

Michonne sat up kissing Rick hard, slipping her tongue in his mouth, tasting herself on his lips. "Take me." She says, looking into his eyes.

Rick steps back and pulls down Michonne's dress, while she ties the strings of her top back around her neck. Rick grabs her hand and helps her down from the counter. She wobbles on her legs but Rick grins, holding her close.

"I got you, baby."

"Oh, just wait until we get to your place, I am gonna have you wobbly too." Michonne promises, as she finally rights herself.

"Looking forward to it." Rick winks at her and they walk hand in hand out of the restroom. Oscar opens the velvet rope with a smile as Michonne giggles and waves good bye to him. Michonne finds Rosita, Daryl and Jesus sitting on the velvet chairs near the bar. Rosita is draped over Spencer's lap. Daryl and Jesus are talking about something, laughing, and holding hands.

"Rick and me are gonna dash guys!" Michonne says, quickly hugging her friends.

"Oh –" Rosita says, embracing Michonne, noticing the disheveled state of both Rick and Michonne. "Wasn't your hair pinned up?"

"Bye Rosie." Michonne says, smiling, as Rick finishes his goodbyes to Daryl and Jesus.

Rick takes her hand and they head for the exit. They could hear Daryl and Jesus laugh as Rosita loudly gasps. "Oh my God did they…?!"

Outside the L.A. air in the Hills is cool and refreshing after pushing through so many warm bodies. Rick escorts Michonne to his truck and like the southern gentlemen he is, he opens Michonne's door and helps her inside. Michonne grabs him and kisses him hungrily before he can close the door. He runs his hands across the smooth of her back and moving them down over the luscious curves of her ass, squeezing firmly. She squirms in her seat and Rick growls, pulling away.

"Hold that thought, baby." Rick says, breathlessly. He closes her door and rushes around to the driver's side. Rick and Michonne both refrain from even looking at each other as Rick carefully makes his way to his home. Rick isn't entirely sure how they make it inside his home, the second he parks in his driveway and goes around to help Michonne down from the truck, they never take their hands from one another.

They sit on Rick's couch, the only light is from his remote-controlled fireplace, wrapped in each other's arms, kissing. "I don't know if we are going to make it to my bed." Rick whispers against her lips before kissing Michonne again. Michonne moans and pushes Rick against the couch as she straddles his lap. "We have all night, baby." She says, reaching back to undo the ties on her dress. Rick grips Michonne face in his hands kissing her again. He wraps his arms around her lithe waist pulling Michonne against him as he brings his attention to her plump breasts. The ebony peaks of her umber skin seeking him and Rick latches on to her right breast, suckling the aroused flesh. Michonne groans, throwing her head back, her long locs grazing his knees, writhing in ecstasy on his lap.

Michonne allows him to pleasure her but she has other plans, lifting his head to her lips she kisses him hard before standing up in front of him. Rick's watches Michonne through eyes glazed over with lust, her sexy body framed in firelight as she fully disrobes, letting her dress fall in a crimson circle at her feet. Michonne never takes her eyes off Rick as she removes her sheer black thong, pulling the fabric down her long legs and over her heels. She toys with the wet fabric, inhaling her arousal before letting it drop to the ground. Rick moans and tries to reach for her, but Michonne steps away laughing. "Take off your shirt, cowboy."

She sinks slowly to the floor, kneeling before Rick. She runs her hands over Rick's taut, muscled chest, her fingernails grazing along the lines of his six pack, making him tremble, as she reaches his belt buckle. Rick and Michonne hold their gaze as she unbuckles his belt, Rick lifts his hips to help Michonne undress him. When he's free of his shoes and pants Michonne eyes his hard cock, nestled in the fabric of his boxers. Biting her lip, Michonne runs her hand over his rock-hard instrument, smiling when Rick groans.

"Baby, please." He begs, his voice strained.

Michonne smiles and frees him from the boxers. He springs free and the thick, hard appendage lands with a thud against Rick's stomach. Michonne wraps her soft hand around it, leaning forward her plump lips place kisses all over his cock. Her tongue darts out to taste him and then again to lick from the bottom of his manhood to the top, her tongue darting out again to lick the sensitive underside of his pink mushroom.

Rick trembles and groans, panting wildly. Crying out, as Michonne repeats this over and over, Rick is near mad with arousal, words of adoration and praise spill from his lips feverishly. Michonne has his cock slick and wet in her hands, stroking his cock as she finally begins to swallow him. Rick watches with one hand gripping her hair, guiding her movements, his hips thrusting as Michonne sucks his cock hard. Michonne watches him, aroused at the sight of him struggling to control his passion, exhilarated by his words of admiration just for her. She slurps his cock harder between her lips, ignoring the fatigue in her jaw as she can only cares about pleasuring the man in her mouth, stroking him faster.

When Michonne nearly swallows his entire length, the feel of her throat clutching his cock, her plump lips soft against his hot skin as she sucks the precum from him like a straw, Rick could no longer take it. He yanks Michonne away from him and stands up. Michonne yelps in surprise as Rick grasps her under her arms helping her stand and plants a hard kiss on her wet lips, his tongue seeking hers. Their teeth clash as Michonne kisses Rick back, hard. He pulls away for a moment to lift Michonne up, her legs instinctively wrap around his waist. Rick finds her lips again as he moves out of the living room toward his bedroom. Rick is grateful for the tranquil blue light coming from the pool just outside his bedroom, as he places Michonne in the center of his bed. He runs his hands from her thighs to her legs, removing the 6-inch heels on her feet, pressing a kiss to her soles.

Rick stares at her for moment, illumined in the light, her skin slick, writhing, her hair spread out in an ebony fan around her. Michonne watches him too, utterly aroused by the wild look in his blue eyes, his thick, hard cock pulsing for her. She moves her hands to her breasts, squeezing them, pinching and tugging her ebony nipples. Her back arches as she rubs her thighs together.

"Rick, baby." Michonne whimpers, softly. He snaps out of his trance and goes to his bedside table where the drawer holds a box of condoms given to him by Shane before he left Atlanta. He tears it open and retrieves one. _Gotta remember to send Shane a thank you note._ He thinks, as he tears open the package and rolls the prophylactic onto his cock. He climbs on the bed, staring into Michonne's eyes as he crawls between her legs. He grips his cock, rubbing and bouncing it against her wet womanhood. Michonne yelps in delight, moaning.

"Please." She sobs, arching her back, pushing her hips against his cock. Rick leans down and kisses Michonne, plunging his cock deep inside her wet pussy. Michonne screams against his lips and Rick holds her hips steady. She's so tight and wet. Rick growls, inhumanly, as he tries to control himself. He wants to feel her cum around his cock but he fears he may spill first. Michonne caresses his back and kisses his lips, waiting for him. Rick moves agonizingly slow from her tight canal before plunging back in as deep as he can inside of her. Michonne squeals, her nails dig into his shoulders. Rick does it again and again until he is steadily pounding into her tight, wet pussy.

"Yes, Rick, baby, oh fuck, yes!"

Rick keeps going, his hard cock pounding, pillaging, her soft sheath while the walls of her sex grip and grasp him so pleasurably. Rick is a man in heaven and hell, in an ecstasy he has never in his life experienced as Michonne uses the muscles of her sex to torture him. She does appear to be in a sweet agony of her own, crying out pleasure, shaking under him, leaving nail marks on his skin. He grips her leg and brings it up onto his shoulder, thrusting deeper, hard. Michonne screams.

"Fuck! Yes Rick. Yes, fuck me baby!"

"Yea, baby you feel so amazing! Fuck, shit you feel so good!"

"Harder baby, please!"

Rick thrusts harder and harder.

"Oh, fuck yes, baby, right there! Right there!"

He feels it. Michonne cries out, her back arching off the bed as she cums hard on Rick's cock. Her pussy gripping Rick so hard, he can only manage a few more thrusts before he spills his seed inside the protective sheath. He groans loudly, pumping his hips feverishly until he can cum no longer. Rick collapses on Michonne, breathing heavily, he gathers her into his arms. She wraps her arms around him, panting, as Rick rains kisses on her forehead and shoulders. Exhaustion over takes them and the couple fall into a peaceful slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The next morning, I wake up and he's gone but there's a note on his pillow saying he ran out to the store." Michonne says, dreamily. "He comes back with all this food for me. You know, like soy milk, veggies, and he even brought tofu." She laughs.

"Rick is so thoughtful." Beth, Maggie's 22-year-old sister, gushes.

"Yea, he is." Michonne smiles. "Okay Beth, your maid of honor dress is all hemmed. You can step down." Michonne standing back from the platform where Beth stands.

"Oh my God, Chonne! Thank you! I love the dresses so much." Maggie exclaims, clapping her hands together. "I feel like I am gonna cry."

"No!" The women gathered in the room shout.

"Maggie no more crying, you will ruin your makeup." Rosita scolds her, as grabs more powder to touch up Maggie's eyes.

"Yea, Mags, no more crying…until Glenn starts reciting those vows." Michonne says, putting her arms around her. "And your welcome, this is your day and I want you to have everything you want."

"Are you going to design your own wedding attire when you marry Rick?" Andrea asks, standing up, smoothing down her own bridesmaid dress.

Michonne laughed. "It's only been 8 months, we're taking things slow."

"Bullshit." Rosita laughs.

"Anyway, just don't forget who was so sleep deprived they gave you the wrong number, that turned out to be the right number, in the first place."

"You mean to tell me you never received that _Edible Arrangement_ Rick and I sent you?" Michonne asked, mockingly.

Andrea flipped her the bird. Michonne laughed. "Anyway, what about our gift? If I had gone out with Morgan, you two might not have ever hooked up."

"True." Andrea admitted.

"Okay ladies, its's time." Maggie's wedding coordinator announced.

"It's showtime." Michonne says, grinning at Maggie, pulling down her veil.

As Michonne saunters down the aisle behind Beth, she can't help but lock eyes with Rick. He looks amazing in a perfectly tailored grey suit, crisp white shirt, tied together perfectly with a brilliant blue silk pocket square that brings out the blue in his eyes. Rick smiles at her and Michonne feels her heart race. Next to Rick, Jesus gives her two thumbs up, referring to the beautiful bridesmaids dresses she designed for Maggie. She smiles at them and continues walking down the long church aisle.

The weather for the reception is perfect. A warm breeze gently sweeps by, fluttering the flowers, scented with wedding cake. Rick holds Michonne in his arms as they dance, the band plays _Alicia Key's If I Ain't Got You_. Michonne rests her head against his shoulder as they sway with the music.

"I am coming to New York for Fashion Week."

Michonne lifts her head to look at him. "What about your meeting? I think you should be here for that, Rick. That's a huge contract for ASZ Security, baby."

"I know." Rick said, smiling down at Michonne. He pulls her closer. "I thought about it. It's your first showing at New York Fashion Week. That's huge. It's only going to happen for the first time once. I don't want to miss that."

"Did Jesus tell you that?" Michonne asked, looking over at her fashion assistant as he danced with his fiancée Daryl, laughing about something.

"Sophia did actually."

Michonne smiled. "But Rick –"

"Noah is going to go in my place. He is brilliant and he can sell anyone, anything." Rick said.

"I love you and I want to be there for you."

"I love you too, Rick."

He smiles and kisses Michonne deeply.

The End


	2. Chapter 2

A few people wanted more of this story and here it is. If you read my other stories, I am writing those too, especially if you're looking for an update to The End Of Wanting, that is coming. As always comments, questions, and criticisms are welcome. Thank you for reading.

 _XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

 _"Design house, 'Horse n' Katana,' made a huge splash yesterday during Tuesday night's runway show. The brand is a smash hit on the West coast, but their innovative and provocative debut collection is destined to take over worldwide. The collection ranges from chic-ready pieces, in fun designs that fit a variety of women's body types, to practically orgasmic haute couture, boasting ethereal floor length gowns and knee length dresses that will make any woman feel like a modern-day goddess. The color palette is the most inspired we have seen all season, with perfectly rich earth tones, romantic shades of pink, and fearless combinations of shades such as purple with olive green accents._

 _Horse n' Katana, born from the minds of Michonne Anthony and the recently wed Maggie Greene (now Maggie Greene-Rhee), has been a huge hit since their L.A. boutique opened 4 years ago. If you live in L.A., you were lucky enough to buy their beautiful wares directly from their gorgeous showroom. The company saw even more success just a year later when they launched their online boutique. What makes Horse n' Katana truly special is their commitment to couture that is made from cruelty free fabrics, sustainable materials, and is manufactured in the USA. The philanthropic duo also donates 10% of their sales to causes close to their heart such as, child welfare, environmental studies, and animal sanctuaries. The business acumen of Maggie Greene-Rhee and the avant-garde fashion designs from true visionary Michonne Anthony, is proving to be a winning combination that the fashion industry needs."_

Rick looks up into Michonne's beaming face across their suite's breakfast table. She has her hands covering her mouth and tears are brimming in her eyes. "That baby, sounds like a rave review from the New York Times style section," he says, placing his tablet down on the table.

"Rick, oh my God!" She squeals, jumping up from her seat and running around to his side of the table. She throws herself into his lap and he is waiting with open arms to catch her. He laughs as she buries her face in his neck, screaming.

"I am gonna go deaf woman!" He jokes, still laughing, pulling her tighter against him. He can feel her hot, wet tears of joy on his neck as her screams subside. He caresses her back, hugging her close. "I am so proud of you."

Michonne pulls back to look at him. "Oh my love, thank you." Looking into his eyes, she continues, "And thank you again for dealing with me this last month, it couldn't have been easy."

Rick really had no idea how big a deal fashion week was until Michonne became basically absent from his life. With Maggie gone on her honeymoon, preparations for the event and everyday operations of _Horse N' Katana_ fell on Michonne and Jesus. Maggie came back from her honeymoon just in time to go to New York for the show. Michonne, Maggie, and Jesus worked all through the flight, through Rick unpacking luggage in their suite at the Hilton Garden Inn, through dinner, and right up until the runway show two days later. Rick missed her terribly.

He had gotten used to Michonne spending days, weeks at his home, finding her in his kitchen cooking dinner when he came home from the office. Sometimes out by the pool, wearing an eenie weenie bikini that Rick would strip off her, caressing her body in the ways that drove her mad, stroking her flames until she begged him to soothe the fiery ache. Sometimes she would just work, sketching away on a tablet, on pads of sketch paper, or whatever she could get her hands on. Rick liked those days too. Rick loved being with her and after their incredible first date, if she hadn't insisted on taking things slow, he would have asked her to move in with him a long time ago. After seeing how demanding Michonne's work could be, Rick decided he waited long enough and he was going to ask her to move in with him tonight.

Rick smiled and gently wiped away the tears from Michonne's face. "I have to admit, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too, Rick." Michonne takes Rick's hand into hers, kissing his palm. She leans forward to press a kiss to his bare shoulders. Michonne runs her hands over his bare torso, wiggling against his pajama clad lap. Rick can feel himself instantly harden.

"You have no idea how badly I have missed you." Michonne says softly, wrapping her arms around him before pressing her lips against Rick's. Rick moves one hand to cradle her face as he wraps his other around her waist, returning the kiss. Rick begins to gather the silky fabric of her night dress up as he licks Michonne's bottom lip. She opens her mouth and they devour each other hungrily, tongues dancing against one another. Rick has Michonne bare from the waist down. He breaks their kiss.

"Take this off." He growls, tugging at her night dress.

Michonne smiles at him, pulling the silky fabric over her head and tossing it on the floor of their suite. Rick groans at the sight of her beautiful bare breasts.

"Damn baby," Rick moans, looking up at Michonne. "You are so fucking beautiful." He caresses her face, as she smiles at him. Rick pulls her close, latching on to one of her sensitive nipples, suckling tenderly. Michonne cries out, her hand in his hair pulling him closer, encouraging him. Her hips writhing uncontrollably against him as electric sensations flow through her being.

Rick feasts and suckles hungrily, his hands squeezing her ass as she grinds her hips against his, delighted in the moisture he can feel through his cotton pajama bottoms. Rick stops sucking to kiss her lips, kissing her hard, his tongue delving into her mouth as he sucks at her plump lips. He pulls away, holding Michonne at arm's length. She continues to writhe on his lap, running her wet, bare pussy against his now completely hard cock.

"I need you inside me," she moans, her eyes hooded with lust.

Rick kisses her again and reaches down to free his cock, rubbing his swollen length against her wet, warm pussy, coating his cock in her arousal. He slides the tip past the lips of her pussy, sinking into her slowly. The walls of her sex grab him immediately, squeezing him, welcoming him. Rick and Michonne moan in unison as she slowly fills herself with him. Michonne is so wet that in no time, he's inside her so deeply it takes her breath away.

They sit holding each other, Michonne trying to adjust to him inside her, stretching her, making her feel so full. Rick runs his hands up down her smooth dark skin, squeezing her ass cheeks, his hips thrust softly forward, he suckles her nipples again as Michonne rides him slowly. She quivers as the electric sensations of her pussy being repeatedly filled and tits being lovingly suckled, course through her being.

"I fucking love you, Rick!"

"I love you too, Michonne," he manages to say, tonguing her nipple before freeing it to gaze up at her as she moves up and down on his shaft, riding him hard. Rick moves his hands to her waist assisting her, moving her faster on his cock. Michonne stops to grind her pussy against him, rubbing her clit against his shaft.

"Oh fuck, Rick I am gonna- "

"MICHONNE!"

The door handle of their suite jiggles. They hear a female voice say, "She can't possibly still be asleep." Michonne and Rick have stopped their love making to listen to Maggie try to open the door.

Michonne looks at Rick who has a mouth full of her breast again. "She will go away." Michonne whispers as she resumes fucking Rick, her hips grinding against him. Rick thrusts his hips upwards into her pussy, groaning as he moves his lips to her other breast. Her pussy is gripping him so tight, she's so fucking wet.

 _Not right now, Maggie_. Rick thinks, reaching between their bodies to stroke Michonne's clit. She cries out, grinding faster against him, her pussy gushes as his cock thrusts in and out of her.

"Michonne!" Maggie calls out upon hearing her best friend shout inside the room. "Jesus, don't you have an extra key card to their room?"

"Go away, Maggie!" Michonne shouts at the door. "Oh fuck, Rick I am so close." She moans, arching her back as she rides him harder. Rick can't take his eyes off Michonne as he moves his hips upward, thrusting his cock deeper inside the woman he loves, tenderly rubbing her clit.

Then it happens, Michonne cries out again, louder as she shudders against Rick. She sinks all the way down on his cock, cumming all over him as the walls of her pussy squeeze him hard, causing Rick to cum as well.

"Holy shit! Motherfucker!" He moans, his cum shooting deep inside her. Rick grips Michonne's ass hard, so she can't move away. Rick moves her gently against him, milking his cock of all it's hot cum. "Awwww, fuck." He kisses her collar bone gently, he can feel the throbbing in his upper back where Michonne had dug her nails into him. Michonne moans and lays her head against his shoulder. He can feel her smile as she pants heavily against him.

"Maggie, I have the key, but they sound-"

"Michonne, Rick, I am counting to ten and then I am coming in there!"

"Damn, Maggie did you have to snatch th-"

"1…2…3…"

"Remind me never to travel with you for work again." Rick chuckles, watching Michonne climb off his lap, her legs wobbling. She steadies herself on Rick's shoulders and kisses his lips.

"I will get rid of her." She says, once she pulls back to gaze into his eyes. Rick cradles her face, pulling her closer, his tongue sliding in across her plump lips before he slips his tongue in her mouth. Michonne moans, kisses him back. He can feel himself getting hard again.

"9…10! I am coming in Michonne!" The door beeps alerting that the key card has been placed in the lock.

Michonne backs away from Rick. "Unless you want to see Rick's dick you will give us another ten seconds!"

The sound of the key card being snatched out of the lock fills the silence.

"1 Mississippi…2 Mississippi …"

Rick stands, pulling up his boxers, watching his naked girlfriend wipe away the evidence of their lovemaking from between her legs. "Rick will you toss me my robe, love."

Rick enters their bedroom and finds the satin fabric draped across the foot of their bed. He brings it to her. Michonne has straightened up the space and put on her nightgown. She tosses some cloth napkins in the laundry and takes her robe from Rick. "I am going to talk to Maggie really quick and then I am yours, baby." She kisses his lips as she slips into her robe. "You take a nice shower, okay?"

"Okay, but we're just gonna dirty again." Rick drawls, slipping his arms around her, kissing her neck. Michonne giggles.

"10!" the door beeps and swings open. Maggie marches into the room with Jesus just behind her carrying Maggie's tablet.

"Michonne, do you have any idea how busy today is going to be!?" Maggie demands, her hands on her hips. The gorgeous brunette is dressed in a _Horse N Kantana_ chocolate crepe sheath dress, seething at her best friend.

"Well good morning to you too, Maggie, Jesus," Rick greets, pulling from Michonne's arms. Jesus nods in greeting and rushes over to the coffee station to pour himself a cup.

"I'm going now baby before I get into trouble too." Michonne smiles as Ricks walks away, shutting the door to their bedroom.

Michonne turns to face her best friend. "Did you see our review in the Times?" she asks, sitting down where she was originally having breakfast. "We got a rave review."

"Woooo hoo!" Jesus cheers from the coffee station, a mouth full of vegan donut. "Yea we did, it's amazing-"

"Yea, I have read it, Michonne. Do you know how many buyer's meetings we have today?"

Michonne shoots Jesus a remorseful look, he just shrugs. He's used to Maggie in business woman mode.

"I actually don't, Maggie. Isn't that your department?" Michonne pops a grape in her mouth. "I make the clothes and you make sure they sell."

"Look, we have a meeting with every major department store and high-end boutique in the city today. I can handle the business side of all that, but you need to be there to wow with the styling."

"Why can't Jesus do the styling, he's terrific at it?"

"I agree, but after a major fashion event, sending your assistant to style what you want them to sell in their stores is frankly, not a good look." Jesus says, pouring another coffee.

"Exactly." Maggie agrees. "They want to see the designer. _Henri Bendel's_ people called me this morning saying they're beyond excited to meet you. I have 20 other emails that say the same thing."

"Fuck. Rick was really looking forward to hanging out today." Michonne sighs, sitting back in her seat.

"Rick knows that this was a business trip, as did you. It's why I didn't bring Glenn. I knew I would be too busy."

"Yea, I was just hoping that after the show, we could get a break."

"Oh honey," Jesus says, coming behind her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "There are no breaks in fashion."

Michonne sighs looking up at Jesus and then Maggie. "Let me go get dressed." She says, standing up.

"You have twenty minutes, Michonne." Maggie says, pulling out her phone, thumbs flying across the screen.

Rick hums to himself as he trims his facial hair. Thoughts of spending the day with Michonne running through his mind when the bathroom door opens and Michonne comes in. Rick looks at her and smiles, turning from the mirror

"Are they gone?" Rick pulls Michonne against his damp skin, kissing her neck. "Are we free?" Michonne sighs, pulling from Rick's arms and turning the shower back on. Rick frowns.

"What's wrong?"

"Um, I need to attend all the buyer's meetings with Maggie and Jesus."

Rick groans. Michonne adjusts the shower's water and goes to wrap her arms around his shoulders. "Awww, baby I am so sorry. I honestly thought we were done with business but apparently all the stores want to meet me."

Rick smiles and holds her close. "Of course they do, who wouldn't want to be in the presence of your brilliance?" Rick brushes a kiss across Michonne's lips. Michonne smiles as she let her fingers run through Rick's hair.

"I should be back by dinner. _Barney's_ is treating us to a working lunch, so I am all yours this evening."

"Good, I wanna take you somewhere special tonight." Rick replies, caressing her back, sliding downward to squeeze her ass. "I want you to wear that red dress."

"Mmmm, oh do you?" Michonne smiles devilishly, licking her lips as Rick's descends on hers, kissing her hungrily.

 ** _Bam bam bam_**

Rick and Michonne jump out of each other's arms like two teenagers caught making out behind the bleachers at school.

"Michonne you have 10 mins, you better be getting dress in there." Maggie calls through the door.

Rick and Michonne laugh as she quickly jumps in the shower, while Rick returns to trimming his beard.

Later that night Rick finally had Michonne all to himself. He made reservations for them at _Blossom_ , a trendy vegan restaurant with an intimate candlelight setting. Michonne looked positively luminous in candle light, wearing that red dress she wore on their first magical date.

"I haven't been here in years, Rick. I can't believe you took me here." Michonne gushes, looking excitedly around the restaurant before turning an adoring gaze back at him.

"Well I read some great reviews, I figured you might enjoy it." Rick said, smiling.

"It's perfect."

Their waiter comes to take their order and Rick orders a bottle of _Castellroig Cava Brut_. For their starter, they order _gnocchi_ , and for their entrees, Rick orders the _port wine seitan_ while Michonne orders the _seitan scallopini_.

When their sparkling wine arrives, Rick raises his glass and Michonne follows suit. "I would like to propose a toast on your success at fashion week and for all those orders you received today." Michonne squeals with happiness. Rick laughs.

"Rick, I can't fucking believe it." Michonne shakes her head in disbelief as she takes a sip of her wine. "It's surreal."

"I can believe it. You're so talented and you deserve this."

"Yea, well Maggie and Jesus definitely helped."

"Yes, but they wouldn't have anything to help with if you didn't design those gorgeous clothes." Rick states, setting his wine glass on the table. Michonne swirls her wine, smiling at Rick. Her brown eyes dancing over his toned form clad in a dazzling steel blue suit.

"Ugh! This wine is going to my head. Between you and praise from the press, I am afraid my ego is going to swell. Let's not talk about me. Please, my love, tell me how your deal went with _Junkyard Studio_ , did Noah deliver?"

"Yea he did. A full security setup for the studio in Cali and the filming lots in Georgia and Toronto." Rick grins, "I just have a final meeting with the studio head when we get back but they're on board."

"I am so proud of you, baby." Rick and Michonne grin at one another, intoxicated by their romance and successes when the waiter returns with their starters. They delve into their meal, talking about their day and future plans. They order more wine and laugh all through their entrees.

"Mmmmm baby you have got to try these truffle mashed potatoes." Michonne suggests, holding out her fork toward Rick, who leans over and takes a bite.

"That's fucking incredible." Rick says, swallowing the potatoes. "It's a shame we're leaving early tomorrow. I read their brunch is amazing too."

"I still can't believe how much you've taken to vegan food sometimes."

"Yea, my family's not going to believe it either."

"I am so excited to finally meet them at Thanksgiving. I hope they love my cooking as much you do."

Rick smiles. "They will baby, don't worry." The waiter returns and clears away their dishes. He also takes their order for dessert.

"Speaking of family, I have something I want to give you, Michonne." Rick looks deeply into her eyes. Michonne's breath hitches as she watches Rick reach into his jacket pocket and pull out an electric key fob on a sterling silver keychain shaped like a piglet. The key fob was hers, Rick had given her a key to his tech palace months ago.

Michonne smiles in confusion as Rick hands it to her. "I know you will say it's too soon for what I really want but this past month without you made me realize how much I want you in my life." Rick took Michonne's hand in his. "Michonne will you move in with me?" Rick asks, staring into Michonne's wide brown eyes.

Michonne stares opened-mouth at Rick before she breaks into the biggest smile.

"Yes! Of course, I will!"

Rick grins and the two lean across the table to share a kiss, careful to avoid the candle in the middle of the table. Michonne smiles at her new key, gently running her finger over the little sterling silver piglet.

"I remember on our first date when you told me about Violet, I saw this and thought of you."

"That's sweet, Rick. Thank you." Michonne replies, smiling at him. She shakes her head at him.

"What am I going to do with you, Rick Grimes?"

Their waiter returns and places their _chocolate ganache_ in between them with two spoons. Rick picks up his spoon and takes a scoop of the ganache along with the vanilla ice cream drizzled with peanut sauce and holds it up to Michonne. She smiles and opens her mouth as Rick feeds her the scrumptious treat. He watched as Michonne's luscious lips wrap around the treat on his spoon.

"Mmmmmm" Michonne moans as she devours the dessert, licking her lips seductively as she stares into Rick's eyes.

"Anything you want," Rick whispers.

After dinner, Rick took Michonne back to their suite and made love to her thoroughly, something he hadn't been able to do for a long time. Rick would have made love to her all night but Michonne was exhausted and after Rick brought her to two mind shattering orgasms, she kissed him deeply and drifted off to sleep.

Rick smiled at his exhausted lover. He places a kiss on her shoulder and decides since he can't sleep, he'll do some work. For two hours he reviewed work emails and accounts, when he got a call on Skype. It was his business partner and best friend, Shane Walsh.

"Hey man, I guess I am not the only one burning the midnight oil." Rick chuckles at his friend's disheveled appearance.

"Yea well, some of us have been working instead of on romantic trips to New York." Shane quips.

"Oh man, trust me, fashion week is no joke. There is so much preparation and –"

"Rick, seriously man, you didn't have to be there. You could have been in L.A. sealing the deal with Jadis McIntosh."

Rick sighs, running his fingers through his brown curls. "Noah did seal the deal. She just wants to meet with me before she signs the paperwork since I'm the one who drafted the proposal. It's not that big a deal."

"Look, Rick, I spoke with Carol earlier and she told me you're planning on asking your new girlfriend to move in with you."

Rick frowns. "Yes, I did, and she said yes." He said, shrugging.

"Rick man, don't you think you're moving too fast with this woman?" Shane asks, staring at Rick through the camera.

"No. Shane you haven't even met her or you would understand how incredible Michonne is. I'm in love with her."

"Oh my God, you sound just like you did in high school, talking about Lori, and look how that turned out."

"Michonne is nothing like Lori."

"Oh yea? Lemme ask you something man, did you tell Carol you wouldn't be eating her macaroni and cheese this year? You vegan now?" Shane inquires. "What the fuck is that about anyway? You don't eat meat anymore?" "Just like when Lori didn't like you reading comic books!"

"Shane, what the hell is up your ass tonight?!"

"I'm worried, Rick. I'm worried you haven't thought this through. You haven't taken any time for yourself and now you're blowing off business for this woman, just like you used to blow off things to make Lori happy."

Shane sighs. "I mean, I'm happy you're getting laid but I was hoping when you went out there you'd live a little. Do some of the shit Lori wouldn't haven't approved of. Now you're practically fucking married."

Rick smiles.

"If I could marry Michonne tomorrow I would."

"Ugh!" Shane throws his body back against his chair, groaning, clutching his temples.

"Look Shane, thank you for concern, but you don't know Michonne. When you come up for Thanksgiving you will see what I do."

"Rick –"

"As for business," Rick interjects, "I have put my entire life into this company and you don't ever have to worry about me losing focus there. Understood?"

Shane stares at Rick skeptically.

"Yea man."

"Good. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to go to bed now. I will talk to you when I am back in L.A." Rick closes his laptop, hanging up on Shane and sighs loudly. Shane meant well, ever since he discovered Lori had cheated on him and with a client's wife no less, he had become even more vocal about the choices Rick made.

 _"I should have said this shit back in high school, but I thought I was being a good wingman." Shane told him over scotch and cigars at their friend, Eugene's place. "I mean I thought it was my job to make sure you got some ass." Shane downed his scotch and poured another. "Instead I let you fall in love with a succubus."_

 _"What the fuck is Lori's little stunt gonna cost us, Eugene?"_

 _"Approximately 1.2 million in revenue." Eugene said in his usual deadpan manner. "Plus, another 500,000 from Dr. Anderson's expansion in Chicago."_

 _"Motherfucker!"_

 _"Look Shane –" Rick said, exhausted and heartbroken. He had been listening to Shane rant for close to two hours._

 _"No, you look, man." Shane said, pointing his finger at Rick. "This is all my fault. I should have been a better friend all those years ago but you seemed so happy." Shane shook his head. "I should have never let you give everything up for one woman."_

 _Rick sighed. Shane got dramatic when he was drunk. Shane walked over to Rick and Rick knew what was coming._

 _"C'mere man!" Shane demanded, arms open. Rick tried in vain to rebuff him but Shane embraced him, sobbing. Rick looked at Eugene for help but Eugene was glued to a new project he was developing._

 _"Shane, get off me!"_

 _"No man, I promised your folks at their funeral I would look out for you and look what I let happen to you." Shane sobbed._

 _Rick stopped struggling and let Shane hug him. Somehow this had turned from comforting Rick to comforting Shane. "There, there buddy." He said trying to comfort Shane, patting his back. "It's gonna be okay."_

 _Shane pulled back to look at Rick. "You damn right it won't!" Shane announced, drunkenly. Rick frowned in confusion. "From now on, I am gonna do a better a job of looking out for you."_

Shane had meant every word. He couldn't legally fire Lori for what she did, she could bring a lawsuit against them, it would cost them more to get her out of their company. Technically, she was a founding member anyway. Rick wasn't even looking to take things that far but Shane could see Rick wasn't alright. Shane did everything in his power to get Rick a fresh start away from Atlanta. He moved up ASZ Security's expansion a whole year earlier than the board wanted, just so Rick could be away from Lori.

 _I can't even blame Shane for being concerned_

Rick runs his fingers through his hair. He hadn't thought about that time in his life for a long time. He stands up and turns off the lights in the suite. Entering the bedroom, Michonne lays sleeping peacefully, bathed in moonlight and any thoughts of his turbulent past disappears. His future is right here. _Shane has nothing to be concerned about here_ He gets into bed beside her, spooning his love. Michonne melts instinctively into his embrace and holding her in his arms, Rick quickly falls asleep.

Michonne can hear Rick's steady breathing, his warm breath against the back of her neck. They had fallen asleep like this so many times. Michonne opens her eyes, and gently caresses Rick's arm that was wrapped around her, lost in her thoughts.

 _I guess I do have something to worry about this Thanksgiving._


End file.
